So Close
by Blackcathollow
Summary: They grew so close in a short amount of time, but eventually all things must come to an end. One-Shot . Suspian. Please Read and let me know what you think. You no like the pairing of Susan/Caspian then don't read it.


A/N:So I got the idea for this story as I was randomly walking back into my house and this song got stuck in my head. For those of you who haven't seen enchanted. This is the song at the end when Giselle and Robert are dancing the King and Queens waltz and it kinda fits. Sorry if I got any movie dialogue messedup. I did the best I could since finding it on the internet was a pain. Special thanks to Turquoise-sea, since I used her story "The Boy King" for half of my actual movie dialogue. So if any of it , is your words im sorry. I did the best I could just to take stuff from the movie, and none of your writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing by my own words and this perception of how things happened.

NOTE: Since i got a nasty review of someone who thinks that my story sucks because of the pairing, i am saying this. You can like the pairing or not. Don't review if you can't be nice. This is fanfiction, i am allowed to write about any pairing i want. You don't like it, you don't have to read it. So please don't send me nasty reviews because you dislike the pairing. Especially if you can't speak like a normal person.

**So close...**

Susan watched as her brothers, and sister seemed to dance around the room. They all seemed to be having so much fun. It was Cas.. no Prince... no no.. King Caspian's coronation ball. Everyone in the room was dancing around, acting as though there was nothing else to worry over, at least at the moment.

Everyone but Susan, that is. For she was standing in a dark corner, watching everyone else around her , put in particular watching Caspian. He didn't seem to notice her, and she preferred that. She would much rather watch him from a far, that way he couldn't see the way her eyes betrayed her secret desire. Him.

She was so preoccupied with thinking about how perfect he was, that she failed to see him spot her until he was dragging her onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me."

It was more of an order than a request, but she couldn't find the words to say no. He pulled her into his arms, just as the orchestra started playing a waltz.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

As the music started to pick up, Susan grasped Caspian as he started to waltz with her around the room. As the couple seemed to get lost in the music, they seemed to get closer. The other guests moved out of the way and circled around the couple who were oblivious to anything but each other. As the guests started to stare at the intensity of the couple who seemed as though they just met, they seemed to stare at each other with more intensity and awe than before.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

"Fairy-tales arn't supposed to be real, and they certainly aren't supposed to come true, This can't be happening, this isn't suppose..."

Susan was cut off by Caspian's lips on hers. It was soft, but meaningful and lasted longer than a first kiss should be.

"Don't be so negative, we're here now so please enjoy this as much as I am. Don't be so level headed all the time, if things are meant to happen they will."

Susan looked up a him, and then pondered for a few moments before laying her head on Caspian's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and seemed to be enjoying the fact that she was so close to him.

" I have to confess that I like the way this feels, and that I've wanted to do this since the day you rescued me in the woods. All I want to do is stay here forever, I feel safe in your arms. Oh god, im turning into a gushy girl, no I'm NOT like this. I can't believe that I just said that.."

She was cut off again by Caspian's mouth on hers. Shushing her, and making her blush.

"Please don't over analyze this Susan, it feels so right. Lets just enjoy this moment, since its just the two of us."

She nodded looking around the room, to see that all of their guests had left , leaving them alone in dimmed candle light. She shrugged it off and snuggled her head back into Caspian's shoulder. Neither had noticed that the musicians had also left, they didn't seem to need music. Just each other.

--

Susan was walking with Peter and Aslan when saw Caspian come down the stone stairs in the courtyard and stop when he saw her. Almost forgetting who he was looking for in the first place.

Aslan seemed to notice Caspian come down before Susan did.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan said breaking the silence

She looked up at him and gave him this pained look, wanting nothing more than to run and cry into his arms. But she couldn't she had to stay strong.

Almost forgetting why he was out there in the first place, he suddenly broke out of his trance, looking from Susan to Aslan.

""We are ready. Everyone has assembled."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

Aslan nodded and turned to finish walking with Susan and Peter. Susan took one last longing look as Caspian turned to walk back into the castle. She suddenly looked back on how close they had gotten , it was more painful than she ever imagined it to be. She fell in love, and yet they were still so far away from one another.

--

Later that day Caspian had assembled all the Narnian's and Telmarines together in the courtyard of the castle. This was his first official act as king, he needed to stay focused- but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Susan. She seemed to give him some encouragement with her smile. So he tore his eyes from hers and addressed the crowd in front of him.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, as it does to man. And Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of your forefathers."

A voice from the crowd shouted "It's been generations since we left Telmar."

Before Caspian could react to the Telmarine , Aslan spoke up.

"We're not referring to Telmar, Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands; pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them from their world. The same world as our kings and queens."There were murmers spreading from the crowd, and even the Kings and Queens of old looked at each other in amazement. "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

Suddenly a voice spoke from the crowd. "I'll go. I will accept the offer."

Caspian looked in the direction to see General Glozelle as the one who spoke. He nodded his head to the general, who nodded back. Then bowing his head, obviously ashamed for the treason he committed against his king.

"So will we,"Caspian's Aunt spoke, coming forward with her child and one the old council lords who had his hand on her shoulder.

Aslan nodded to them. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good."

Suddenly a tree trunk that seemed to have twisted itself together, untwisted to reveal an opening that seemed to lead to no where.

The four that spoke, walked toward the great tree and went right through the opening. Seeming to disappear in an instant. Everyone in the crowd seemed to murmur with wow and with fear.

"How do we know that they're not leading us to our death?!" A voice yelled out from the crowd. Seeming to confirm what most of the Telmarines were worried about.

Reepicheep spoke up responding to the worry of the Telmarines. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Before Aslan could say anything, Peter stepped forward his hand on the hilt of his sword and spoke.

"We'll go."

Those two words said made Caspian's stomach drop. He looked to Susan, and then back to Peter as Peter stepped forward.

"We will?" Edmund asked in surprise, obviously not expecting the announcement. Peter looked at his younger brother with an expression of almost adult resignation. "Come on. Our time's up."

"After all," Peter continued quietly, coming to stand before Caspian, "we're not really needed here anymore." He carefully unfastened his scabbard from his belt, and held out the legendary weapon to Caspian.

Caspain looked at Peter with amazement, and then spoke up trying not to think the worst. "I will look after it until you return"

At that point Susan got up the courage and stepped forward. "I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back."

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

Caspian felt his heart ripping in two. Never returning? No, this can't be happening. He had just discovered Susan, he couldn't lose her. Not now, who was going to be there to rule at his side. Who was going to be there to dance with to no music, but the beating of their hearts. Who was he going have the fairytale ending that Susan spoke of with, if she left him. Lucy softly chimed in, very confused as to what her sister had said.

"We're not?"

"You two are," Peter said to Edmund and Lucy. "At least, I think he means you two." He shot a glance at Aslan.

"But why?" Lucy asked, "Did they do something wrong?"

Aslan looked to Lucy, and smiled. "Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan reassured her. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Everything has its end, and this was the end for Queen Susan and High King Peter. As everyone started saying their goodbyes, Susan approached Caspian longinly looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad I came back," she said quietly to him, her head bent slightly. Caspian couldn't seem to look away from her even though he felt like his insides were being ripped out slowly.

"I wish we had more time together," he replied in a low tone, his voice betraying repressed emotions. She just smiled softly at him. Then she shrugged slightly. "We'd never had worked anyway."

He looked at her and his heart feel as though she was killing him. "Why not?"

" Well I am thirteen hundred years older than you," she teased with smile at him. Caspian smiled back at her, understanding that she was trying to make the pain easier on both of them by putting in a small joke.

She turned to leave, and then hesitated. She turned around and headed back towards Caspian, grabbed him by the neck pulling herself up to him, while at the same time pulling him to her. She kissed his lips softly but meaningful. Just as the first time he had kissed her, in the ballroom for the first time. As she released his lips, and ignoring the gasps from Narnians and Telmarines alike. She looked him in the eyes and whispered. "I will always love you, never forget and never give up hope."

She pulled back slightly and then Caspian hugged her tight, trying not to ever let go. As she was about to pull away, he bent his head down slightly and whispered back to her. "I love you Susan. Stay strong my Queen."

She pulled away, and then walked back towards her siblings as they went through the portal one by one. As much as she wanted to, Susan never looked back. It would just be more painful in the end. So she walked through the portal, ending up back at the Tube Station as if no time had passed. She smiled as she looked down to find a small silver necklace in her hand. It was a locket, and of course it was Narnia made. With an N engraved on the front, and inside a picture of Susan and Caspian dancing at the ball lost in each other. She put the necklace in her sweater pocket, and went to grab her bags as the train arrived.

_So close_

_And still so far_

- El Fin-


End file.
